At least some types of coin-discriminators are configured to receive a plurality of coins of various denominations, e.g., from untrained users (such as grocery store or other retail location customers), typically including non-coin items and/or foreign or other undesired coins, to discriminate the various denominations of the desired coins (possibly after separating non-coin items and/or undesired coins) to determine the value of the discriminated desired coins, and to output an indication of the value of the total amount of the discriminated, desired coins. Although many forms of such value output may be termed a voucher, including paperless output (such as depositing a value in a user's bank account, e.g., after reading a users bank card or other identifier), the present invention is particularly directed to devices which include apparatus or procedures for outputting a physical voucher such as a paper voucher with indicia indicating a value related to the total amount of discriminated, desired coins. Although such physical vouchers will be discussed as “paper” voucher hereinbelow, its possible to provide physical vouchers in other forms such as with indicia placed on other substrates such as plastic, cardboard, magnetic or other non-visible information-bearing media and the like.
Because a physical or “paper” voucher has value, in the sense that it can be redeemed for, e.g., cash or credit, it is important for the redeemer to have confidence that a voucher which is presented for redemption is genuine, i.e., is not an unauthorized duplicate or counterfeit voucher. Verifying the genuineness of a voucher is especially difficult in the face of sophisticated image production, reproduction or manipulation technologies such as color photocopy technology, color scanning technologies, computer-based printing technologies such as inkjet (including color inkjet) or laser (including color laser) printer, e.g., coupled to personal computers, work stations and the like. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide vouchers whose genuineness can be readily determined, as compared to an unauthorized duplicate or counterfeit voucher, e.g., produced using such image duplication production, reproduction or manipulation technologies.
Some approaches to detecting unauthorized duplication or counterfeiting have involved encrypting certain information which is then printed on the voucher as part of the voucher printing procedure such that decryption provides a level of confidence that the voucher is genuine. Although such encryption/decryption procedures can be quite useful (and indeed, can, if desired, be used in combination with some or all features of the present invention), there are circumstances in which it may be desirable to provide for other counterfeit detection measures, in addition to or in place of such encryption/decryption measures.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to provide anti-counterfeit measures or devices which are independent of the need for substantial modification of printing, check-out or verification software (of the type that might be used in connection with encryption/decryption). For example, it may be desired to avoid making modifications to printing software and/or to avoid modifying or providing software for decryption. Furthermore, in some circumstances it may be desired to avoid the personnel training or hardware involved in a decryption verification process. For example, in some circumstances it is desirable to permit the voucher redemption (which may typically occur at a grocery store or other retail location check-out stand) to be performed, in whole or in part, based on a visual inspection of the voucher (e.g., without the need to perform a decryption step). In some circumstances it may be desirable to provide for duplicate/counterfeit detection without the need for using a computer or other equipment.
Many self-service coin-discriminators of a type with which the present invention may be used employ a thermal printer for outputting a paper voucher. Thermal printers can be particularly useful because of the lack of a requirement to replenish ink or toner. Thermal printers typically operate in conjunction with a type of paper specific to thermal printing (“thermal paper”). Thermal paper often has characteristics which limit how the paper may be treated (e.g., limiting the types of ink or other materials that may be used in connection with providing, for example background preprinting, watermarks and the like). Accordingly, it would be useful to provide voucher duplication/counterfeiting detection or prevention which can be reasonably and feasibly used with thermal papers and/or thermal printers (e.g., without incurring relatively high costs).
Although there are benefits to an anti-counterfeiting system which provides for detection of unauthorized duplications or counterfeits (at least in part) using a visual inspection of the voucher, a system in which all anti-counterfeiting features are features which are normally visible also means that potential counterfeiters can determine what features need to be copied or duplicated by performing a visual inspection of a valid voucher. Accordingly, it would be useful, in some embodiments, to provide at least some anti-counterfeiting features which are not normally visible, i.e., which are not visible in ordinary ambient light of a redemption location.
Because, in at least some systems, voucher redemption is performed at a retail location, such as during ordinary retail purchase “check out”, it would be useful to provide anti-counterfeiting procedures or devices which can be performed relatively rapidly so as to avoid checkout line delays. For example, it would be useful if some or all anti-counterfeiting features can be used for verification without the need for special positioning or manipulation of a voucher and/or without the need for manually inputting features or information from the voucher and preferably without the need to provide special equipment for voucher verification at checkout locations.
In situations where coin-discriminators are already being used, it would be useful to provide for voucher anti-counterfeiting measures which include features that can be provided with little or no modification of coin-discriminator hardware and/or retail location check-out hardware. In some embodiments, it would be useful to provide at least some anti-counterfeiting features which can be implemented by loading paper into already-existing coin-discriminators and substantially without modification of coin-discriminator hardware.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,079 (incorporated herein by reference) a coin counter discriminator may be provided which receives and counts a plurality of coins and outputs a voucher, i.e., an output which itself has a value, related to the value of the arbitrary number of multi-denominated counted coins, and which may be redeemed or exchanged for such value. In at least one application of a coin counter/discriminator, a number of such discriminators are positioned at retail locations and are configured to facilitate use by untrained users, particularly, ordinary untrained customers (as opposed to, e.g., employees) of the retain locations. Such users typically bring jars or other containers having a plurality of coins to the machine and dump the coins into a coin receiving region or area, in a random, jumbled mass, i.e., in an unoriented fashion, with the coins typically being of a plurality of different denominations, and often including non-coin items (paper items, lint, keys, screws, washers and the like) and/or foreign or other non-acceptable or undesirable coins. The machine is configured to discriminate and/or separate acceptable or desirable coins from other objects and also to discriminate one denomination of coin from another. The acceptable coins are counted, preferably by denomination, and a total of acceptable coins or a total value of acceptable coins is determined in this manner. The acceptable coins are retained, e.g., in a bin or bag within the discriminator and non-coin objects, unacceptable coins or undiscriminable objects are treated as waste and/or returned to the user.
Although there is no theoretical reason why such a coin discriminator could not be configured to output government-issued paper currency (“cash”) in response to at least some of the counted and retained acceptable coins, in at least one embodiment it is preferred to output a voucher which includes written and/or encoded indicia which indicates, at least indirectly, information including the value which the voucher has. The value of the voucher is not necessarily equal to the “face value” of the counted acceptable coins. In one embodiment, the value of the voucher will be equal to the value of the counted coins minus a fee charged for the counting service. The fee may be calculated in a number of fashions such as a flat fee, a fee based on the number of coins counted, a fee which takes into consideration the types or denominations of the coins counted, a fee which is a percentage of the value or a weighted percentage based on type or denomination of coins, and the like. It would also be possible to provide a configuration in which the value of the voucher exceeded the face value of the counted coins, e.g., as a promotion to encourage use of the machine for a limited period or to take into account coins which have an actual value exceeding the face value (e.g., recognized rare or otherwise valuable coins) and the like.
Although, in at least one configuration, a voucher is in the form of a paper slip printed with certain information, as described more fully below, the voucher may also take other forms including digital or electronic codes recorded on or transferred to a magnetic card, a smart card, transferred to a bank account or other account, e.g., over a preferably encrypted or otherwise secure telephone or other communication link, transferred to a computer such as a retail location “back room” computer or other computer (e.g., to credit a user's account or provide a credit against purchases and the like).
After the voucher is output, in at least some systems a user will use or obtain the value of the voucher, e.g., by redeeming the voucher. it is anticipated that, typically, a user such as a retail customer will present the voucher to a retail cashier (e.g., the cashier at a grocery store checkout location), often as part of a purchase transaction, the retail cashier will redeem the voucher by paying the voucher in cash or by providing a credit for the amount of the voucher against purchases made by the customer.
In this regard, it can be seen that the voucher itself is treated as having value and accordingly, there is a potential for unscrupulous individuals to obtain or devise a counterfeit, duplicate or altered voucher in order to obtain value to which they are not entitled. For example, some individuals may attempt to make one or more photocopies, or otherwise duplicate a voucher and present it for redemption. Some individuals may attempt to counterfeit an entire voucher, such as by drafting or composing an image of a voucher. Some individuals may alter a legitimate voucher (or an image of a legitimate voucher), e.g., changing the amount or value indicated or encoded on or in the voucher. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a system which assists in detecting duplicate, counterfeit or altered vouchers.
In a number of situations, it is desired to provide for relatively rapid redemption or other processing of presented vouchers, in order to avoid customer ill will or excessive employee time that could be the result of excessively-long voucher processing. In a number of situations, voucher processing is facilitated with the use of store checkout equipment such as checkout (point-of-sale or “POS”) computers, scanners and the like. However, modifications of such equipment to provide for additional functions can involve additional programming time, can increase execution or processing time, can involve additional programming time, can increase execution or processing time, can impose extra computing burden on processors in such systems and may require linking the POS system to an external system, thus involving additional hardware and requiring extensing programming and/or system configuration. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system for detecting duplicate, counterfeit, or alternate vouchers which can achieve rapid voucher processing without undue burden on existing computer, scanning or other equipment at retail locations.
In many retail locations, checkout equipment includes the capability of bar code scanning, e.g., for identifying merchandise. Typically, the associated software is configured to recognize bar codes according to a standard bar code system such as a system promulgated by the Uniform Code Council Inc. of Dayton, Ohio. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a system for detecting counterfeit, duplicate or altered vouchers which was at least partially (preferably, fully) compatible with a standard bar code system.